Un brindis por nosotros
by LadyTurbalina
Summary: Dorian intenta disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad en la taberna, ¿qué es lo que pretende Bull?
1. El brindis

Si pensaba en Bull, la primera palabra que se le venía a la mente era "mostrenco". La primera impresión fue, como la de cualquiera cuando ve a un qunari, de que era impresionante e imponente. Luego descubrió que, si bien era un adversario feroz en la batalla, en el día a día era un bonachón y bruto.

-Dame una jarra de ese mejunje al que llamas cerveza.- le dijo al tabernero, que respondió con un resoplido.

La noche estaba inusualmente tranquila en la taberna de Feudo Celestial, donde se había asentado la inquisición. Miró a su alrededor, sería divertido ver a Sera hacer alguna de las suyas, claro que era divertido siempre que no eras la víctima de sus bromas.

Iron Bull pasó por la puerta de madera seguido de sus hombres, que hablaban animadamente.

-¡Ha sido increíble! –Exclamaba Krem.- Cuando nos ayudaste con la magia, el guiverno no esperaba ese ataque.

-¡No soy maga!-protestó la elfa, que evidentemente era maga.

-Buen trabajo, chicos.- alagó Bull.- Pedid lo que sea, va de mi cuenta.

-Ya habéis oído al jefe.

Los batalladores se apresuraron a pedir sus bebidas favoritas en la barra, Dorian comprobó que no tenían un gusto demasiado difícil de contentar, todo lo que pedían eran licores baratos y cervezas rancias. Claro, que allí tampoco había mucho más que elegir.

Dorian probó su cerveza, e hizo una mueca ante tan desagradable sabor, ¿cómo podían beberse eso los demás sin pestañear?

-¡Ey…! Eh… -Bull parecía rebuscar la palabra correcta.- ¡Hola!

Con ese simple saludo, se sentó sonriente a su lado. Agarró la jarra que le tendía el tabernero y la chocó con la de Dorian en un brindis, para luego darle un buen trago.

-Veo que se os ha dado bien la cacería, -comentó para darle conversación. No sabía por qué pero se estaba poniendo nervioso, necesitaba hablar de algo.- ¿guivernos, eh?

-Un guiverno, más bien –corrigió Bull sonriente.- ¡Y era un hueso duro de roer!

En un gesto amistoso, Bull le dio una palmada demasiado enérgica en la espalda, que casi lo tira del taburete. Dorian se agarró con ambas manos a la barra para no caerse mientras que Bull se reía a carcajadas.

-Ya veo, ya…- contestó intentado dar otro sorbito a su cerveza.- A vosotros os gusta verdaderamente esto, machacar bichos y esas cosas. Es lo que os divierte, aparte de ser vuestro trabajo.

-Pues sí. – El qunari apuró su jarra y le hizo un gesto al tabernero para que le sirviera otra, Dorian se asombraba por su rapidez para beber.- Dicen que no se deben mezclar los negocios con el placer, pero mira, a nosotros nos va bien.

-Creo que estás malinterpretando el dicho.

Bull rió y le dio otra palmada, esta vez más suave. Sin darse cuenta, Dorian rió también ante la inocencia de su amigo, algunas veces le sorprendía.

-Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo? –Le preguntó el qunari.- ¿no te apetece un poco de compañía?

El mago se ruborizó, ¿Bull acababa de usar un tono juguetón o se lo estaba imaginando? Después le había guiñado el ojo… Bueno, claro, que estaba tuerto, sólo habría pestañeado. Se serenó e intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

-Quería despejarme un poco, he estado investigando en los libros de la biblioteca, pensé que podría encontrar algo sobre Corifeus.- suspiró dando a entender que la búsqueda no había sido muy fructífera.- Mañana seguiré.

Una camarera pelirroja, de exuberantes curvas pasó por al lado de ambos. A Dorian no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de Bull.

-Adelante, ve a hablar con ella. –Le animó, medio en broma.- No te cortes porque esté yo enfrente.

Bebió otro trago de la cerveza, que ya pasaba mejor después del segundo trago. Quería ver la reacción de Bull, que le sorprendió: frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

-Ya estoy hablando con quien quería, chispitas.

Dorian casi escupe la cerveza, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Tosió durante unos momentos, Bull le daba palmaditas en la espalda, que más que ayudar le quitaba el aire a cada golpe. Además, justamente Sera acababa de llegar, que no dudó en estallar en una aguda carcajada sin disimular.

-¡Para, que me matas! – Protestó, aunque divertido.- Antes Varric y ahora tú, ya no hay quien me quite el mote.

-¿No te gusta? Te pega mucho.

Sin preguntarle si le apetecía, Bull hizo un gesto al camarero indicándole que trajera otras dos jarras. El camarero asintió sabiendo a qué se refería al instante, Bull seguro que ya se lo había pedido antes.

Ante ellos sirvió dos jarras de un licor que a Dorian le olía muy fuerte, a puro alcohol.

-¡Por Andraste! –exclamó Dorian acercándoselo a la nariz.

-Esto es lo que hay que beber para brindar, es una bebida de verdad. –Comentó Bull, totalmente convencido.- ¡Ahora sí, brindemos por nosotros!

El qunari alzó su jarra delante de Dorian, esperando que este chocara la suya. Estaba expectante, el mago veía que le hacía ilusión.

-¿Por nosotros? –preguntó Dorian confuso, brindando.

Ambos bebieron. Bull dio un largo trago, mientras que Dorian al intentarlo solo pudo alejarse la bebida de los labios y toser, ardía muchísimo en su garganta.

-Por nuestra amistad, -le explicó Bull sin inmutarse por la potencia de la bebida.- y por lo que será.

Otra risotada de Sera estalló a sus espaldas, sin que Dorian pudiera protestar porque seguía tosiendo, la elfa debía estar pasándoselo divinamente. El mago se volvió con la intención de decirle algo, pero la elfa lo dejó perplejo haciéndole un gesto bastante obsceno con las manos. El rubor le subió al mago por las mejillas, y sintió que el calor le invadía, ¿estaba insinuando que él y Bull…? ¡No, lo que estaba era chivándose de las intenciones del qunari!

Mudo, fijó la vista en su bebida. Ya tenía sus sospechas, pero que Sera se hubiera cerciorado antes que él era preocupante.


	2. Sabor afrutado

Iron Bull le sacaba de quicio, también le hacía sonreír muchas veces, pero últimamente era más desquiciante que divertido. Claro, que si les preguntabas a Varric o a la inquisidora sobre cómo de divertido era Bull, te responderían que muchísimo, haciendo alusiones a la conversación que mantuvo con Dorian en la última expedición por las Llanuras Exaltadas.

Estaban montando el campamento, y discutían para no variar. Esta vez, la discusión se debía a la continua exhibición que hacía Bull de su cuerpo delante de Dorian, mostrando sus músculos para intentar llamar su atención. Y lo consiguió, Dorian siempre tenía algo que objetar, pero rápidamente Bull soltó la frase que hizo que la Inquisidora y Varric intercambiaran una mirada cómplice y risitas.

-Yo podría conquistarte.- dijo finalmente.

Después de la descripción tan gráfica sobre lo que podría hacer con sus fuertes manos y músculos con Dorian, la frase final lo remató.

-Um… ¿Qué?

-Oh, ¿no era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando?

-No, no lo era.- recalcó el mago.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, se retorcía el bigote inconscientemente. Para colmo, cuando volvieron a Feudo Celestial quedaron todos para jugar a Gracia Perversa, y el enano lo tuvo que comentar con total naturalidad.

-¿Has conquistado ya a Chispitas? – le preguntó a Bull, sin tapujos.

Dorian siguió ordenando las cartas que tenía en su mano, y tosió indicando que el tema quedaba ahí zanjado. Por supuesto, Bull tenía mucho que comentar al respecto.

-Se hace el duro, pero ya caerá. – Rió el qunari.- He llamado su atención, no puede parar de mirarme, fijaos.

-No paro de mirarte porque me pregunto cuán charlatán puedes llegar a ser y no paras de hacer el tonto.-se defendió Dorian.

-Hace buena noche…- intentó cambiar de tema Cullen, recurriendo al tópico por excelencia.

Puso sobre la mesa la carta que quería, pero se dio cuenta en el último momento de que había elegido incorrectamente. Lo tenían distraído y no estaba pendiente del juego. Ya no había vuelta atrás, solo le podía salvar que Cullen echara una carta peor.

-¿Ves? ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? – le dijo Bull por lo bajo al enano, que se estaba recreando viendo a Dorian retorcerse en el sitio.- ¿Qué nos apostamos si gano esta partida?

Ya solo quedaban los turnos de Bull y Cullen, podía estarse marcando un farol perfectamente, pero también era cierto que las cartas sobre la mesa de los otros jugadores no eran muy buenas.

-Esto es Gracia Perversa, -protestó Dorian.- aquí no se apuesta nada. El que pierde se quita una prenda.

Iron Bull por fin mostró su carta al resto, Dorian maldijo para sus adentros ya que era muy buena. La mesa se revolucionó, nadie se esperaba eso y cada uno hacía comentarios aquí y allá.

-Esperad, todavía queda Cullen.- recordó la Inquisidora.

Para alivio de Dorian, el antiguo templario era un pésimo jugador y lo demostró desde el principio de la partida. No sólo la carta de esa vez fue mala, sino que durante todas las rondas fueron empeorando. Al final, fue Cullen el que terminó tapando con pudor su desnudez.

-No ha estado mal. -comentó Dorian mientras Cullen desaparecía de allí a toda prisa cubriéndose con un sombrero que alguien había dejado olvidado.

Ya era tarde y todos se despidieron, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo dormitorio. Cuando subía las escaleras, Dorian se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía.

-¿Te apetece un trago? – le invitó Bull, mostrándole una botella de vino.

-¿Por qué no? Nunca le digo que no a un buen vino. –Le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara, y el qunari obedeció encantado.- No sabía que te gustaba el vino, siempre te había visto bebiendo esa cosa que te mata cuando baja por la garganta.

-Bueno, te oí comentar a la inquisidora que echabas de menos el vino de Tevinter. Éste no lo es, pero en la licorería me dijeron que tenía un sabor afrutado que recordaba a tu tierra. Ni idea, lo que me dijeron.

Si lo estaba entendiendo bien, resultaba que se había tomado la molestia de buscar un vino para él. Dorian se sintió halagado, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Le era imposible no sentirse feliz con el detalle de su amigo.

Pasaron a su dormitorio, donde Dorian sirvió dos copas.

-Toma asiento, -le indicó la única silla de la que disponía en la modesta habitación, él se sentó en la cama frente a Bull tras darle su copa.- el vino tiene un aroma delicioso…

Bull lo olisqueó buscando aquel olor tan peculiar, pero sinceramente no le veía mucha diferencia con respecto a los vinos que ya había tomado anteriormente. Lo probó, le resultó muy suave, y creía notar el sabor afrutado del que le habían hablado.

-¿Y bien? – Miró expectante a Dorian, que justo daba un sorbo.- ¿Está bueno?

-Exquisito.- Respondió Dorian, sorprendido por el parecido con el vino tevinterano.- Debo admitirlo, hiciste muy buena elección.

Bull estaba orgulloso, y se erguía en la silla dando prueba de ello. Dorian se detuvo a observarle, muchas personas podrían decir que los qunaris daban miedo, pero estando así con él, sentía un gran cariño. No era una bestia, como se juzgaría por su apariencia.

El qunari, consciente de que era el centro de atención del mago en esos momentos, aprovechó para arquearle una ceja. Dorian terminó de dar el último sorbo al vino, ¿cómo se las apañaba para irritarle en tan pocos breves periodos de tiempo?

-¡Por favor! ¿Es qué no piensas en otra cosa?

-Claro que sí, pero ahora mismo estoy en lo que estoy.- objetó con total naturalidad.- En fin, te dejo dormir. Gracias por la breve invitación.

Dorian lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación para despedirlo. Se quedó viéndolo marchar en silencio y preguntándose durante cuánto tiempo duraría aquella extraña situación.

Una voz que conocía muy bien interrumpió sus pensamientos, parecía que ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-¿Grande? –Sera apareció por el pasillo, tenía la cualidad de presentarse en el momento más inoportuno.

-¿Qué dices, Sera? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo ya?

La elfa no quería darse por vencida, no es que tuviera mucha importancia la respuesta, lo importante era chinchar a Dorian.

-¡No evadas la pregunta! Te veo bien, ¿era enorme, entonces?

Extendió los brazos en horizontal, expresando así cómo pensaba ella que sería la magnitud sobre lo que preguntaba. Las mejillas de Dorian se sonrojaron, y eso que no había visto nada sobre lo que se le preguntaba.

-¿Es que en esta inquisición no hay nadie con sesera? –exclamó escandalizado.

Sera ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

-Sese… ¿Qué?

El mago entró en su habitación y dio un portazo, terminando así con la conversación. Lo iban a volver loco.

Se percató entonces de que Bull había dejado la botella allí en el suelo, a un lado de la silla, para que pudiera disfrutar más tarde del vino que quedaba. La cogió para guardarla, sería un detalle que no olvidaría.

Mientras tanto, Cole buscaba su sombrero, que desde que había terminado la partida de Gracia Perversa había desaparecido.


	3. Confusión

El joven mago paseaba por el patio, y Cole le perseguía con una insistente retahíla de palabras con poco sentido. Dorian se preguntaba si se cansaría en algún momento. Posiblemente no.

-Me mira, pero sin mirarme. Quiero, ¿le gustará? - recitaba al tiempo que se ponía a su lado.- Una sonrisa, la duda, y una pregunta silenciosa.

Lo mejor era preguntarle directamente, quizás así sacarían algo en claro.

-Dime, Cole, -llamó su atención.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Algo de todo eso de mirar sin mirar y una pregunta... Lo que decías justo ahora.

-Es importante.

Dorian esperaba que prosiguiera con su explicación, pero no. Tendría que seguir preguntando a su extraño amigo, y más si era algo importante.

-Así que importante, - Cole asintió esperanzado, estaba deseoso por ayudar.- te agradecería que me dieras mas detalles pues me tienes completamente perdido.

En ese momento pasaron frente a ellos los batalladores dirigidos por su jefe, iban a entrenar aprovechando que las nubes habían ocultado el sol abrasador. Bull le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarle, le correspondió.

-Tiene dudas pero siente que es muy importante, -arrancó Cole de nuevo.- el miedo llega y entonces se paraliza, ¿y si dice que sí? Oír "no" da mucho miedo.

Ahora Dorian lo veía muy claro. Observó a Bull que se pavoneaba con la espada, ahí estaba la explicación de todo, no podía ser casualidad que cuando se había acercado a ellos Cole hubiera transmitido ese extraño mensaje.

-¿Estamos hablando de una declaración de amor, Cole?

-Amor... sí. - el pálido muchacho se sentó sobre una roca, esperando que Dorian le acompañara para revelar más detalles.- Ha pensado buscarte después de la cena, aquí, y hablará y la pregunta desaparecerá.

-Tus explicaciones son un tanto pintorescas, pero si he entendido bien, esta noche me buscará para decirme lo que siente.

Cole asintió, y se levantó. Ya había transmitido el mensaje, así que tranquilamente se fue a buscar a alguien más que pudiera necesitar de su peculiar ayuda.

En esos momentos se acercó Bull a hablar con el mago, sudando a mares por el ejercicio con la espada. Dorian constató que no se le veía nada atractivo, y aunque daban ganas de salir corriendo por el desaliño de su amigo, su sincera sonrisa le invitaba a escucharle. Y cierta intriga por lo que podría decirle.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí, Dorian? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas en los libros?

-Ah, sí. - recordó las incansables horas entre libros investigando sobre Corifeus, había merecido la pena.- Ya me encargué de informar a la inquisidora.

-Me alegro, ¡Y si sirve para darle su merecido, me alegro más todavía!

Y tan jovial como siempre, el qunari se marchó para seguir con su entrenamiento. Dorian sonrió malicioso, por mucho que Bull intentase disimular, él ya había adivinado sus intenciones para aquella noche. Eso sí, gracias a Cole.

Cuando el sol se hubo ocultado, Dorian fue al patio a esperar. Sentía una gran expectación por lo que haría Bull, aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Qué debería responderle él? Cierto era que el qunari había logrado hacer mella en él, pero seguía teniendo sus dudas. Lo mejor era ser educado, y explicarle que debían dejar pasar el tiempo para decidirse.

Un mago de tevinter y un qunari harían una pareja complicada, expresado de manera suave. Para Dorian era lógico preguntarse que si "algo" sucedía entre ellos, tendría siquiera futuro. Meneó la cabeza para sacarse esa idea inmediatamente, ¿él y Bull juntos? Menudo chiste.

Unos pasos sonaron a su espalda, demasiado ligeros para ser los del fornido hombre que esperaba. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Iron Bull ayudaba a Blackwall en los establos a recoger rápidamente las herramientas que habían estado en el exterior durante el día. El aire olía a humedad, y no se veían las estrellas, señal inequívoca de que llovería esa misma noche.

-Esto es todo. -anunció Blackwall dejando en el suelo dos palas.- Gracias, sin ti hubiera tardado mucho más.

-No ha sido nada. -justo cuando se iba, vio a lo lejos al mago. Estaba de suerte, quería verle, pero parecía que le acompañaba alguien.- ¿Qué hace ahí Dorian? Con lo friolero que es, debería estar frente a la chimenea.

* * *

A Dorian le sorprendió la pequeña figura que muy decidida le miraba desde abajo.

-¡Hola! -dijo casi gritando la enana, presa de los nervios.- Quería... ¡Quería presentarme, soy Eris!

-Ehm... Dorian, encantado. -intentaba disimular la sorpresa, aunque sin éxito.- ¿A qué se debe...?

-¡Hay algo que quería decirte, lo he estado pensando desde que me crucé contigo por primera vez aquí!

Si Eris seguía gritando así por la emoción a cada frase, se iba a enterar todo Feudo Celestial.

Dorian hizo memoria y no pudo recordar en qué momento exacto se suponía que se habían cruzado. Seguro que la enana le había dado mucha más importancia a ese momento que él.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¡Te quiero!

Bull entró en escena, quedándose ahí plantado con cara de incomodidad. Se había acercado hasta allí a saludar y no se esperaba llegar en un momento tan inoportuno.

-¡Pero no te quedes ahí, zoquete! -le gruñó Dorian. - ¿No ves que es una conversación privada?

El sonrojo de Eris aumentaba por momentos, y la joven agradeció que el qunari desapareciera a paso firme, subiendo las escaleras para entrar en el castillo.

-Yo quería decirte solo eso. - finalizó la muchacha.

Por lo visto, la energía del principio se había desvanecido. Ahora a Dorian se le hacía un nudo en el estómago ya que sabía que no iba a ser agradable de escuchar lo que iba a decir. Rechazar a alguien era duro.

-Lo siento, lamentablemente no puedo corresponderte.

-Es por el grandullón, ¿verdad? -Aventuró ella, haciendo que el mago diera un respingo de sorpresa.- Me di cuenta de cómo le mirabas.

-No le he mirado de esa manera.- enfatizó la palabra "esa".

La joven rió, se había creado un ambiente más relajado. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en broma.

-Pues quítate ese bigote si quieres que te vea guapo, ¡no te favorece nada!

Dicho esto, escapó de allí para guarecerse del frío en la taberna. A Dorian le alegró verla reír así y su capacidad para bromear a pesar del rechazo, era una muchacha fuerte.

Pero su bigote se quedaría donde estaba, era parte de su encanto.

Fue corriendo al interior de la fortaleza al tiempo que caían las primeras gotas, una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que estaba helado, y soltó un estruendoso estornudo, preludio de un buen resfriado.

Bull, que lo estaba esperando en la entrada, le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Si necesitas a alguien que te cuide, un servidor estará encantado.

-No, gracias. Esto solo necesita reposo. -masculló el mago.

-Cómo me gusta que te hagas de rogar.

Bull recordó al instante la manta de lana que había comprado un día antes. Fue una idea genial, porque ahora que se acercaba el crudo invierno lo abrigaría eficazmente y además fue muy barata. Cuando el mercader le explicó que el precio tan bajo se debía a que el color verdoso de la manta no era estético le dejó atónito, ¡Si era muy original! Y comprarla justo ahora, cuando Dorian la necesitaba, le venía de perlas.

Decidió llevarla más tarde a la habitación del mago, y por mucho que rechistase, se encargaría de arroparlo bien con ella.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias a las personas que me dan su apoyo para seguir escribiendo! Es muy importante para mí, y sin vosotros posiblemente no me haría tan feliz volver a compartir otro capítulo de mis fics.**_


	4. Calor corporal

Arropado con una fina manta y una sábana, el mago tiritaba. Extrañaba el calor de sus tierras, hasta entonces no había conocido el frío. Miró de soslayo el vino caliente que estaba en la mesita, era un buen remedio para aliviar las molestias de la garganta, pero aún así no le apetecía.

La habitación tenía un aspecto lúgubre, a oscuras y apenas iluminada por una vela en una esquina del dormitorio.

Unos tímidos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron incorporarse en la cama. Sólo podía tratarse de una persona.

-¿Quién es? -comprobó que su garganta se resentía al hablar.

-Soy Bull, abre.

No le sorprendió en absoluto que fuera a visitarle, poco a poco Bull aparecía más en su día a día con su característica insistencia. Era casi tierno.

Se levantó de la cama aguantando un estornudo, y avanzó deprisa con los pies descalzos hasta la puerta para abrirla. Se encontró con, cómo no, un Bull jovial y sonriente que sostenía una manta verdosa como si fuera un trofeo ante sí.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor?

La sonrisa de Bull se volvió forzada al ver el lamentable aspecto del mago: cabello y bigotes desaliñados, ojos llorosos, nariz roja y pijama. Ni rastro había del apuesto hombre que era días atrás.

-Más o menos, -respondió Dorian sorbiendo por la nariz.- debatiéndome entre estornudar, toser o hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Por lo demás, bien.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al visitante, que entró encantado. Extendió ante Dorian el obsequio que traía con tanta ilusión.

-¡Esto es para ti! Te ayudará a entrar en calor. - Hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de algo y cambiando a un gesto severo.- ¿Qué haces todavía fuera de la cama? ¡Acuéstate ya!

Refunfuñando, Dorian volvió a arroparse entre las finas sábanas. Amorosamente, Bull le echó por encima la manta verde y le arropó con cuidado.

-Gracias, -le dijo Dorian, parecía increíble que un tipo tan grande e intimidante pudiera guardar tanta ternura.- la manta es... muy bonita.

-¿No te gusta? - preguntó el qunari metiéndose también en la cama y acomodándose a su lado.- No lo has dicho muy convencido.

Precisamente bonita no le parecía, pero no podía decirle eso, además que era una manta estupenda que calentaba con rapidez. El joven se apresuró en contestar.

-¡Claro que me gusta! Pero... oye, ¿Por qué te metes tú también en la cama?

-Te doy calor corporal, así entrarás en calor más rápido. Te recuperarás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - Bull le estrechó contra su pecho, Dorian podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que iban muy deprisa, ¿acaso estaba nervioso?- Intenta dormir.

-No es necesario que te quedes, yo...

-Me quedo a cuidar de ti.-interrumpió tajante Bull, con un tono que no admitía discusión.

Dorian cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, podía sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo del qunari en su piel. Le hizo estremecerse, estaba verdaderamente a gusto.

-Cuando enfermaba, de niño, mi madre me metía en su cama y me arropaba entre sus brazos como justo ahora. Daba igual lo que mi padre rechistara, ella no se quedaba tranquila hasta que no estaba completamente recuperado.

Bull lo escuchó atentamente.

-Suena como una buena madre.- contestó, pensativo.- Nosotros, los qunaris, no tenemos madres.

-Ella siempre fue muy sobre protectora, y tenía cierta manía de controlarlo todo. Incluso a mí, intentaba por todos los medios que fuera el niño correcto que se esperaba, como si ya intuyera que algo no iba bien desde pequeño... -las palabras no paraban, era imposible detenerlas. No se lo había contado a nadie hasta entonces, ¿por qué Bull lograba sacar todo aquello ahora?- Aunque creo que mi padre lo pasó peor, se dio cuenta antes, pero se auto convencía de que su hijo no podía ser así. Hasta el día que...

Llegados a ese punto, no pudo continuar. Demasiadas emociones emergían y le oprimían el pecho.

-Tranquilo. -Bull le besó en la frente.- No pienses en ello ahora, si necesitas desahogarte estaré dispuesto a escucharte cuando estés recuperado. Ahora, duerme.

Obedeció, reconfortado, apoyando el rostro en el pecho del qunari. No tardó en caer en un profundo sueño. Más tarde, despertó en medio de la penumbra, al parecer la vela se había consumido. Adormilado, palpó a su lado en busca de Bull, cuya acompasada respiración le indicaba que estaba allí.

-¿Bull? ¿Te has dormido tú tamb...? - tocó una superficie, y quedó de piedra al percatarse de qué era esa superficie mullida.- ¡Te has quitado la ropa!

Retiró la mano como si se la hubiera quemado, y escuchó en medio de la oscuridad cómo su acompañante cambiaba de postura en la cama, para ponerse frente a él.

-Pensaba que eras más tímido, no esperaba ese ataque mientras dormía.- bromeó Bull.

-¿Tímido yo? -rió Dorian, pocas veces le habían dicho que era tímido.- Lo que no es normal es que te me metas en la cama desnudo y encima me acuses de un supuesto ataque.

-Me has tocado el trasero, mientras dormía, eso es un ataque a traición. -recalcó el qunari mientras el joven mago refunfuñaba.- Y yo no puedo dormir con ropa, así estoy mucho más cómodo.

Dorian advirtió que Bull se incorporaba a su lado y salía de la cama. Se arrepintió al instante de haberle reñido tanto, no quería que se fuera.

-No, espera, quédate. -le pidió.

Una luz iluminó la habitación, haciendo que Dorian parpadease varias veces intentando acostumbrarse. Bull había encendido la vela, y a contraluz Dorian vislumbró su cuerpo desnudo de espaldas.

-Iba a buscar mis pantalones, -aclaró el guerrero, dando media vuelta y quedando frente a frente con Dorian.- como parece que te incomoda.

El mago volvió a parpadear varias veces, aunque ya no por culpa de la luz. Lo correcto quizás hubiera sido apartar la vista, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso lo única manera en la que reaccionó fue abriendo la boca en una mezcla de asombro y sorpresa, sin saber siquiera que decir.

-Esto... es incómodo. -declaró, finalmente.

-Ni que nunca hubieras visto un hombre desnudo.

Bull se aproximó a él, provocando la huida del mago hacia el borde opuesto de la cama. El guerrero empezó a reír ante tal comportamiento, y Dorian tampoco sabía muy bien el por qué, se sentía un tanto ridículo. Era evidente que Bull no iba a hacerle nada, y menos algo que él no aprobara.

-Bueno, es la primera vez que veo a un qunari desnudo. -dijo como justificándose.- Sois muy distintos, muy grandes. -Debía cambiar de conversación, lo último había sonado tremendamente mal.- No te vistas, ya me he quedado curado de espanto.

Dando unas palmaditas sobre el colchón, le invitó a volver junto a él. Complacido, Bull volvió a apagar la vela, no necesitándola ya para buscar sus ropas. Entró en la cama, y arropó a ambos bajo la manta nueva. Se acomodó pasando su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Dorian, que se moría de vergüenza.

-Buenas noches.- le deseó el qunari.

-Buenas noches.

Bull se durmió enseguida, Dorian por su parte no podía, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba tomando más cariño de la cuenta a Bull? Estaba empezando a tener miedo, y dudas sobre si debería dejar que todo continuara o pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces, ambos sufrirían.

Se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Bull, recibiendo su calidez. Bastaba de pensar por esa noche, en esos momentos era feliz entre los brazos del qunari, así que se quedaría con eso. Y ahora que se percataba, había dejado de estornudar.


	5. El dragón

**Como siempre, mi gran agradecimiento a las personas que me dan sus ánimos para continuar con el fic. Cada vez que me decís que os gusta algo de lo que escribo, despertáis en mí la ilusión de seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

Corrían tan rápido como les permitían las piernas para escapar del dragón. A la cabeza iba la Inquisidora, que había dado el grito de retirada; la seguía muy de cerca Blackwall, que con armadura y todo no se quedaba atrás; y luego, rezagados, Dorian y Cassandra.

-¡Esperadnos! -suplicó Cassandra jadeando.

-¡Tenemos un dragón detrás, esperaros no es una opción! -contestó Blackwall, sin detenerse.

La Inquisidora hizo ademán de bajar el ritmo, pero cuando una llamarada aterrizó justo a su izquierda, reanudó su desesperada huída.

-¡Somos un equipo, si me queman los bigotes, a ti también las barbas! - le contestó Dorian al guarda gris, indignado.

Unos segundos después, otra llamarada aterrizó justo detrás de él. Mejor pensado, dejaría de hablar y movería más las piernas.

Al final, lograron perder al dragón de vista. Se dejaron caer los cuatro bajo la sombra de un árbol para recobrar fuerzas. Al mago le faltaba el aire, casi parecía que se iba a morir.

-Lamento decirlo, chicos, pero hoy la inquisición ha fracasado. -bromeó la Inquisidora.-Este es un buen sitio para acampar. Anochecerá pronto, así que propongo que nos recuperemos y ya mañana partiremos.

Aquella noche, durmiendo en su tienda, Dorian se preguntaba cómo habían podido ser tan tontos. Habían decidido explorar las Tierras Interiores, y en un momento determinado un dragón pasó volando por encima de ellos. A pesar de todas las veces que les escupió fuego, indicando claramente que no estaba de humor, lo siguieron al grito de "¡Un dragón! ¡Vamos a por él!". Poco tardaron en darse cuenta de que le hacían menos daño que una mosca, y salir por patas del lugar. Ahora, sonreía antes de conciliar el sueño recordándolo, pero cuando casi le achicharra el bicho no le hizo tanta gracia.

De madrugada, una voz muy familiar le despertó.

-¡Buenos días, Dorian! -somnoliento, Dorian abrió los ojos y encontró a Bull dentro de la tienda.- ¡Llegamos los refuerzos, parece que os han machacado!

¿Cuándo había entrado? Con lo ruidoso que era el qunari, le extrañaba que hubiera logrado entrar sin despertarle.

-¿Refuerzos...? - le costaba reaccionar, estaba aún prácticamente dormido.- ¿Para qué?

-Josephine nos mandó de misión, o más bien de recados, a buscar unos materiales para la herrería. Y ayer, cuando íbamos a volver de las Tierras Interiores, oímos por un agente de la Inquisición vuestra gran hazaña.

El guerrero esbozó una sonrisa, debía estar imaginando al grupo huyendo del temible dragón.

-Tú ríete... -protestó el mago, ya más espabilado.

-Correr un kilómetro sin parar mientras te chamuscan el trasero es una hazaña para presumir. -rió Bull, dándole palmadas en el hombro.

-Si a ti también te apetece presumir de ello, te quemo el culo ahora mismo.

Con gesto teatral, Dorian movió las manos simulando que hacía un hechizo, y después ambos rieron de buena gana. Ya seriamente, Dorian se vio interesado por saber qué habían ido a buscar los batalladores precisamente allí, a las Tierras Interiores.

-¿Qué es lo que os ha mandado buscar Josephine?

-Es para la herrería, quieren forjar una armadura con escamas de dragón.

Cómo no, Dorian se sorprendió, ¿a eso llamaba Bull salir a hacer recados? Él después de su catastrófica experiencia se lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir a enfrentarse a una bestia semejante.

La luz se empezaba a filtrar a través de la tela, ya era hora de desemperezarse. Mientras continuaban hablando, Dorian sacó de una bolsa de piel la muda de ropa que se iba a poner.

-Vamos, que no es que vengáis a nuestro rescate, ya ibais a por nuestro reptil amigo de antemano. -Comentó Dorian, alisando con esmero una arruga de la túnica que se iba a poner.

-Más bien, pero fue muy divertido escuchar cómo os machacó. Nosotros os enseñaremos cómo se hace.

El tevinterano comenzó a quitarse la ropa con la que había dormido, para ponerse la nueva. Fingiendo estar ofendido; le habló a Bull.

-Podrías cortarte un poco y mirar hacia otro lado.

Sonriente, vio cómo Bull picaba el anzuelo y obediente se daba la vuelta.

Se vistió deprisa, y con cuidado, se acercó a Bull por la espalda y depositó un rápido beso en su hombro. El qunari se sobresaltó un poco, no esperaba esa espontánea muestra de afecto, ni siquiera Dorian esperaba hacer eso. Pero lo hizo, se decía a sí mismo que solo por curiosidad ante la reacción del qunari, aunque bien sabía que no había sido solo por eso.

-Vamos fuera, ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita con el dragón? -apremió Dorian, saliendo de la tienda.

Por su parte, Bull se demoró un poco más en salir, debido a que aún estaba sorprendido por el beso. O eso quería hacer creer a Dorian, sabía perfectamente lo que el joven iba a hacer y esperó con más ansia de la que debería el beso, fingió sorpresa para no desilusionar al mago. Era un Ben-Hassrath, y como tal, era bien difícil pillarle con la guardia baja.

Aquella misma tarde, la Inquisición volvía a la carga contra el dragón. Ahora eran un grupo liderado por los batalladores y apoyados por la Inquisidora, Cassandra, Blackwall y Dorian. Desde el primer momento quedó claro quiénes eran los profesionales, pues Bull hacía demostración de sus grandes dotes de mando. Rápidamente gritaba órdenes sobre quién debía atacar en qué momento, quién debía cambiar de posición, quién debía esperar… En resumidas cuentas, tenía bajo control la situación.

Después de una ardua batalla, la bestia yacía ante los victoriosos guerreros de la Inquisición. Dorian no pudo reprimir el impulso de acercarse a Bull para alabar su trabajo.

-Hasta ahora no te había visto así, me has sorprendido gratamente. –Ante la mirada inquisitiva del qunari, el mago prosiguió.- Eres un líder nato, no solo un guerrero, sino un líder diestro.

Triunfal, Bull dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. Pocas veces lograba sacarle cumplidos al tevinterano.

-Primero el beso, luego el dragón y ahora esto. Hoy es mi día.

-¿El beso? –Cassandra no pudo evitar oírlo, y reaccionó de manera espontánea.- Ah, disculpad, yo no quería inmiscuirme, lo he oído y…

Siempre mostraba una fachada seria, pero ahora la joven se había sonrojado y los contemplaba con cierta expectación. No sólo en las novelas románticas iba a encontrar situaciones de lo más emocionantes, parecía que ahora podía ser espectadora en primera línea del romance más controvertido de la Inquisición.

-No te sonrojes así, Cassandra. –La increpó el mago, algo turbado.- Aquí no ha pasado nada.

-Todavía.- añadió Krem, que fue vitoreado al instante por los batalladores.

No tenía sentido volver a corregirlos, así que Dorian los ignoró y volvió a centrar su atención en el qunari, que examinaba el cadáver del dragón con mucha atención.

-¿Qué haces, Bull? –Se acercó hasta él, y vio que había cogido un colmillo del dragón.- Creía que lo que os habían encargado eran las escamas.

-De eso se encargan los chicos, esto es para mí. Bueno, más o menos…

-¿Más o menos?

-Es algo que espero poder utilizar más adelante. Eso es todo.

Tras esto, fue a ayudar al resto a extraer las escamas del reptil. Dorian hubiera preguntado más cosas, pues estaba extrañado, pero le había parecido que la explicación de Bull había sido concisa a propósito. Si no quería dar más detalles, era cosa suya, sus motivos tendría.

Al caer la noche, todos compartían un buen pedazo de carne caliente, pues habían asado un carnero en el fuego. El campamento era acogedor, tan calmado y en paz que era difícil imaginar que más allá se libraban guerras y Corifeus aún era una amenaza.

Dorian dio un gran bocado al trozo de carne que sostenía entre sus manos. Al principio intentó comer de manera educada y limpia, pero al ver que era imposible, que se manchaba, y que todos habían abandonado los modales, procedió a seguir su ejemplo.

-Está bueno. –comentó Bull a su lado, con la boca llena. Dorian asintió mientras daba otro bocado.- Deberíamos celebrar la cacería de hoy con algo más que un carnero, ¿tienes aún el vino afrutado?

-Claro, y veo a dónde vas a ir a parar. Sí, lo celebraremos juntos con un brindis.

Complacido, Bull asintió. Luego, negó con la cabeza.

-¡No, solo un brindis no! Una cena en condiciones, tú pones la bebida y yo llevo la comida.

-Entonces yo no aporto nada. –Concluyó enseguida el joven mago.- Me regalaste el vino, y si traes la comida ya me dirás qué se supone que pongo yo. Y miedo me dan tus habilidades culinarias…

Bull se rió, para nada ofendido, no iba a replicar por algo que era totalmente cierto.

-Ya me las apañaré, confía en mí. –Bull miró al firmamento, pensativo.- Podría asar unas patatas, se me dan bien.

-Patatas asadas con vino, menudo menú. Es original, desde luego.

El mago contempló también el firmamento, ¿tendría que comer patatas con vino en una cena con claras intenciones de ser romántica? Esperaba que no, seguro que Bull lo sorprendería con alguna otra cosa.


	6. Cena para dos

**Nuevamente, dar las gracias a las personas que lo leen y además me dan sus ánimos. Espero que os guste este capítulo, porque la cosa se pone interesante...**

* * *

Los rumores corrían rápidos por los rincones de Feudo Celestial, como una plaga de pequeños ratones que alcanzaban hasta los lugares más inaccesibles. Todos comentaban la fatídica misión en la que la Inquisición trató de pactar una alianza con los qunari y fracasó, y con el desventurado desenlace de Bull siendo repudiado por su propia gente.

Dorian no había estado allí, aunque le hubiera gustado acompañarles, fueron Vivienne y Varriz como acompañantes de Bull y la Inquisidora. Ahora, no sabía muy bien cómo animar a su amigo, pues a él no le podía engañar, mostraba rostro feliz, pero sus ojos desvelaban tristeza.

Quería darle palabras de ánimo, ayudarle en la medida de lo posible, pero no sabía cómo. Dorian concluyó que lo más fácil sería buscar al qunari y hablar con él directamente. Las palabras fluirían solas.

Lo encontró en el patio, de camino a la taberna. Aprisa, el mago corrió junto a él y caminó a su lado.

-Hola, Bull. -Le saludó, recibiendo un gruñido que debía ser un "hola".- ¿Vas a tomar algo a la taberna? Si te parece bien, podría acompañarte.

El guerrero simplemente asintió, entró en la taberna y lo dejó atrás. Para sus costumbres, había sido muy seco con él, demasiado. Sólo le había faltado darle con la puerta en las narices. Decidió ignorarlo y continuar con el plan inicial, era totalmente comprensible que Bull estuviera apagado.

Una vez en el interior, Dorian se sentó junto a Bull frente a la barra de la taberna. El qunari sonrió pero sin ganas.

-¡Dos cervezas! - se adelantó a Bull.- Te invito yo, hoy me siento generoso.

-No hacía falta.

Otra vez esa apatía. Ahora Dorian se planteaba que quizás estaba haciendo el tonto, pero su corazón le impedía marcharse y dejarle allí. Quería animarle.

Les sirvieron ambas cervezas, y Bull inmediatamente cogió su jarra y dio un largo trago. Después suspiró y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

-Supongo que esta repentina amabilidad se debe a que te has enterado de todo y vienes a consolarme.

¿Era ironía lo que se escondía en el tono utilizado por Bull? No, el qunari siempre le trataba bien.

-¡Pero bueno! -Protestó Dorian sonriendo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo con la mano como en broma.- Ahora dirás que no soy amable, si desprendo carisma por todos mis poros. Esto se debe a que quería pasar un buen rato contigo.

Dorian bebió de esa cerveza tan mala, arrugó la frente por el sabor y pensó que la próxima vez pediría solo agua.

-Hoy no estoy de humor. -confesó Bull.- Tengo que pensar, replantearme qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora.

-Si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy para escucharte. - Mientras Dorian hablaba, Bull se apuró su cerveza y la posó bruscamente sobre la barra. Dorian no reparó en ese gesto y prosiguió.- Me duele verte así, pero lo superarás, ¡Si puedes contra un dragón, puedes con esto! Hiciste lo correcto, salvaste a los batalladores. Son tus amigos, no podías abandonarlos. Comprendo por lo que estás pasando.

Los labios de Bull se tensaron en una fina línea, desgraciadamente Dorian había metido la pata.

-No creo que comprendas cómo me siento, Dorian. Gracias por la cerveza.

El qunari se levantó y se fue, dejando al mago perplejo en la barra. Contempló con tristeza y rabia la bebida que tenía entre las manos, ahora le parecía incluso menos apetecible. Con resignación, le pagó las bebidas al tabernero y se dispuso a marcharse sin terminar la suya.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, tuvo una idea. Quizás no sería bien recibido por el qunari, pero hombre que no arriesga, no gana. Y Dorian era un hombre al que le gustaba arriesgar.

La noche había extendido su manto de oscuridad sobre Feudo Celestial, y Bull entrenaba en solitario en el patio. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por tantas cosas, que tenía que descargar la frustración de alguna manera. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, ya sabía de quién era, lo que no esperaba era el silbido de admiración de Dorian. Bull detuvo su entrenamiento, turbado y ruborizado.

-Ya veo que estás en forma. -El mago le miró de arriba a abajo, de manera descarada.- Me gusta.

¿Era esa la primera vez que Dorian flirteaba con él? Solía ser al contrario, y nunca se tomaba los esfuerzos de Bull muy en serio.

-Es agradable hacer ejercicio por la noche, me ayuda a despejar la mente.

-¿Te apetece despejarte conmigo? Te prometo ser una agradable compañía.

Bull sonrió pícaramente. Era extraño ver a Dorian tan dispuesto, pero claro que iba a ir con él encantado.

-¿Quieres hacer ejercicios conmigo... toda la noche?

La cara de Dorian fue todo un poema: primero frunció el ceño, luego abrió mucho los ojos, y finalmente sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-¡No estaba hablando de eso, idiota! -Negó con la cabeza varias veces, nervioso.- Estaba hablando de tener una velada, tú y yo solos ¿No habíamos quedado en cenar juntos un día y brindar?

Bull hizo memoria, lo acordaron el día que abatieron al dragón, pero habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente que lo habían ido dejando.

-Sí, pensaba hacer patatas. -rió Bull.

-Olvídate de las patatas. -replicó Dorian afable, ese iba siendo el Bull que conocía.- Me encargo yo de la cena, te va a gustar.

Sin previo aviso, Bull lo agarró entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. El mago se encontró feliz y abrumado. Eso sí, el fuerte olor a sudor por el ejercicio que había hecho Bull, lo echaba para atrás. Pero se resistió a decir nada o apartarse, bien lo valía ese momento.

-Me doy un baño y cenamos, ¿en tu habitación?

El tevinterano asintió. Se alegró de que por sí solo Bull decidiera lavarse, lo abrazó también fuerte y deseó que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

Más tarde, Bull fue a la habitación del mago, donde un aroma delicioso inundaba la habitación.

-Bienvenido. -saludó Dorian, poniendo dos platos sobre una mesa nueva.

-¿De qué se trata? -olisqueo todas las aromáticas especias del ambiente.- ¿Pescado, verdad?

-Así es.

Dorian estaba muy concentrado en los preparativos. La mesa y las dos sillas de madera nuevas quedaban muy bien en la habitación, y hacían que hubiera un rinconcito acogedor donde tener agradables charlas.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? No me gusta estar de brazos cruzados...

-Siéntate, -pidió Dorian.- esto lo puedo hacer perfectamente yo solo.

Preguntándose con qué manjar le sorprendería Dorian, se sentó a la mesa, entonces se dio cuenta de las dos botellas que había sobre la mesa: una era el vino que estaba a medias de la última vez, y la otra el licor tan fuerte que pedía con frecuencia en la taberna.

-¿Te has propuesto montar el toro esta noche?

-No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte invitado.-resopló Dorian, para disfrute de Bull que se lo pasaba genial provocándole.

Con cuidado, Dorian dejó una cacerola sobre la mesa, y con un cucharón empezó a servir el delicioso pescado.

-Huele de maravilla... a limón, ¿verdad?

-Así es, -concentrado, Dorian repartió el caldo que quedaba en los platos.- espero que no seas muy crítico, porque esto de cocinar no es mi fuerte. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo...

-En tu hogar cocinaban los esclavos, es natural que no sepas.

Dorian sirvió el vino afrutado en las copas, se sentó frente a Bull y alzó la copa para brindar.

-¡Por nosotros! Por los que estamos lejos de casa.

El qunari chocó su copa de vino con la del mago sintiéndose un poco culpable por el comportamiento que tuvo con él aquella mañana. Tomó un sorbo pensativo, pues Dorian sí que lo comprendía, más que nadie él sabía cómo era sentirse repudiado, y además lejos de tu tierra natal.

-Yo... sé que solo querías consolarme, Dorian. Lo siento.

-No le des importancia, todos tenemos nuestros días. Ahora lo que más me preocupa es que pruebes la comida y esté buena.

No era un manjar, para pesar de Dorian cuando lo probó. Aunque miraba a Bull y él estaba encantando, devorando cada bocado con sumo gusto.

Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios, y la botella de vino vacía, el tevinterano sirvió finalmente el licor que había comprado. En cuanto le dijo al tabernero que le vendiera una botella de lo que bebía siempre Bull, supo a qué se refería.

-Me encanta, esto sí es una bebida de verdad. -dijo Bull, y a continuación bebió.

El mago miró su copa dubitativo. La verdad es que lo había comprado por Bull y ya se sentía un poco achispado por el vino de la cena. Se encogió de hombros y bebió, sería de tontos comprarlo para no beber nada.

-Buff... ¡Qué fuerte está! -exclamó enjugándose las lágrimas.- Esto era lo que había pensado como punto culminante y final de la velada.

-¿Ah, sí?

Bull rió y volvió a llenar ambas copas. Feliz por los efectos del alcohol, parecía que el licor cada vez era más apetecible y dio otro sorbo. Sí, ahora pasaba mejor por la garganta.

-Pues sí, siempre se guarda lo mejor para el final.

Se percató de que Bull lo observaba ahora pensativo, y al darse cuenta de que era observado, le sonrió con cierta ternura.

-Lo mejor llega justo ahora.

Bull se levantó decidido y a Dorian le dio un vuelco el corazón sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. No le dio tiempo a responder de ningún modo, en unos instantes estaba en los brazos de Bull que lo llevaban a la cama.

-¡Oye...! -dijo al fin, pero enmudeció al caer sobre la cama.

-¿No quieres, Dorian?

Bull se inclinó sobre él y se sintió atrapado, pero de una manera extrañamente agradable.

No recordaba haber respondido nada, cuando los labios de Bull besaron los suyos. La falta de respuesta fue interpretada como una afirmación por el qunari. Ávido, se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa de ambos.

A pesar de tener experiencia de sobra, Dorian estaba muy nervioso. Y más nervioso se puso cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Bull sobre él. Luego, por cierta curiosidad, decidió echar un vistazo allí abajo, lo que hizo que se detuviera al instante.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bull al notarlo, algo desconcertado.

-Si me metes eso, me matas.


	7. Crítica literaria

**Por fin traigo otro capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que el trabajo no me deja el tiempo que me gustaría emplearle a escribir los fics.**

 **Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a las personas que me siguel leyendo y dando su apoyo.**

* * *

Dorian se quedó atónito mirando el libro. Sentado en la biblioteca de Feudo Celestial con tal silencio rodeándolo, cualquiera podría suponer que estaba inmerso en un arduo estudio. Sí, intentaba comprender por todos los medios cómo Cassandra lograba leerse esa novela tan indigesta sin necesidad de continuos descansos, Dorian ya tenía ganas de dársela de comer a los guivernos. Pensándolo mejor no, se indigestarían tanto como él al leerla.

-¿Interesante?

La voz de Solas lo pilló desprevenido, era un personaje peculiar. Dorian había pensado que ocultaba algo pero no podía decir con exactitud qué era.

-Para nada, pero cuando se lo devuelva a Cassandra me hará un exhaustivo interrogatorio para comprobar si lo he leído, -El mago miró el libro que tenía entre manos como si fuera un enigma.- y saber mis opiniones con respecto a la novela.

-¿Me adelantas alguna? –preguntó el elfo, sonriendo.

-¿Tiene que ser positiva? –Rieron la broma, y luego prosiguió.- Lo peor son los romances, se supone que son trágicos o algo así me contó Cassandra, pero ya me dirás tú que tiene de trágico que la joven campesina tenga que elegir entre el Vizconde o el apuesto Duque.

-Qué difícil decisión…- se mofó Solas.

El sonido de unas botas en el suelo de madera les hizo buscar a quien venía hacia ellos. Era, cómo no Cassandra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué tal? ¿A que este es mejor que el primero? –le preguntó a Dorian muy ilusionada.

-¿Te has leído dos?- Solas estaba sorprendido. Y aguantándose la risa.

-Pues sí, así puedo opinar con criterio… Lo siento Cassandra, no puedo más.

El elfo se retiró, posiblemente no quería estar presente en la batalla entre críticos literarios que se iba a librar. Los daños colaterales podían ser terribles si pedían una tercera opinión. En su retirada se cruzó a Bull, que posiblemente iba buscando al hombre que últimamente lo tenía loco de ilusión.

-¡No puedo creer que te parezca tan malo! No paras de criticarlo, ¿si tan malo te parece por qué sigues con él?

-Quién sabe…-Dorian le devolvió el libro a Cassandra, que lo miró con una dura expresión.- Quizás solo para divertirme, aunque más que divertido es pesado, mucho.

La buscadora resopló, no le gustaba que criticaran tan duramente su libro favorito. El mejor de la saga.

-¿Pesado? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-¿Te parece una bonita historia de amor? –Dijo el mago señalando el libro.- A mí no, es bastante… insoportable, y te juro que me he cortado, ¡que el Hacedor me lleve si tengo que aguantarlo un segundo más!

En ese instante se percató de la persona que entraba en escena, y desde las escaleras se había quedado parado escuchando la conversación. Dorian le sonrió pero se extrañó al comprobar que Bull no le devolvía la sonrisa y volvía por donde había venido, ¿qué mosca le había picado?

Cassandra miró también extrañada al qunari, luego abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la cara de sorpresa.

-¡Oh, no…!

Entonces Dorian sintió una punzada en el pecho, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había ocurrido. Para Bull, que justo llegaba, la conversación habría parecido algo muy distinto. No parecía que estuvieran despotricando contra el libro, sino riéndose de él a sus espaldas.

-¡Espera, Bull! ¡No estábamos hablando de ti!

El mago se apoyó en la barandilla para mirar hacia abajo, pero Bull ya se iba a paso ligero y sin intención de escucharle. Varias maldiciones tevinteranas le vinieron a la mente en ese momento, y otras tantas palabrotas también.

¿Qué podía hacer? Muy sencillo, correr tras él. Quizás iba a montar una escena, pero no podía dejar que pasase más tiempo, era el momento de aclarar las cosas. Corrió escaleras abajo, y Cassandra lo observó marchar preocupada pues se sentía en cierta medida culpable de lo ocurrido.

Alcanzó al qunari en el patio, parecía que iba a los establos para ensillar un caballo.

-Bull, espera. Ehm… perdona, no era lo que parecía.-le dijo, bastante torpe

-¿Pues si no lo era por qué te disculpas?

Casi ni le miró y empezó a ensillar al caballo, procurando ocuparse de él e ignorar a Dorian. Sí, estaba de bastante mal humor.

-Me disculpo por haber sido tan inoportunos, yo…

-¡Ey, jefe! –lo interrumpió Krem, que se acercaba a lomos de un caballo azabache. Dorian volvió a maldecir en tevinterano para sí.- El resto de caballos ya están ensillados, ¿se viene también el mago, entonces?

Krem le guiñó el ojo a Dorian, en un gesto cómplice. Luego se quedó serio notando que algo no iba bien y viendo que el ambiente estaba tenso.

-No, no viene. Vamos solo Los Batalladores.

El tono del jefe no admitía discusión, así que Krem esperó a que Bull montara en su caballo pacientemente. Espolearon sus monturas y dejaron a Dorian muy enfadado.

-¡Imbécil!- le dijo, aunque supo que no le oía. Mejor.

El mago se preocupó de ir a preguntar a la Inquisidora por la misión de Bull. Ella se mostró sorprendida ya que sabía que iban a pedir a Dorian que los acompañase, él le explicó brevemente que no había podido ir por un "malentendido". Al final averiguó que habían ido a las Tierras Interiores. Tardarían días en volver.

Los esperó pacientemente, pero a medida que los días avanzaban el nudo que tenía en el estómago crecía. Lo único que le consolaba era pensar que el temperamento de Bull se hubiera enfriado un poco para su llegada.

Y el día finalmente llegó, pero en vez de ir a hablar con Bull a la taberna, patio o cualquier otro sitio lleno de ojos indiscretos de Feudo Celestial, fue directamente a su habitación. Llamó tímidamente a su puerta, se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas y Bull le abrió.

Primero pareció sorprendido al encontrarle allí, luego su semblante se tornó severo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta.-quizás sonó muy forzado, no quería meter la pata.- ¿Puedo pasar?

El qunari se hizo a un lado y Dorian entró, fingiendo tranquilidad, ¿por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con ese hombre siempre se volvía tan complicado.

-¿Y bien? Ve al grano.

Dorian le mostró lo que llevaba en las manos. Era un ejemplar de Escudos y espadas.

-Intenta leer esto y entenderás de lo que hablaba.-Bull arqueó una ceja confuso.- No se puede leer una sola página de éste libro sin soltar pestes de él.

Bull lo tomó y distraído paseó los dedos por su portada, comprendiendo un poco mejor la situación, aunque aún algo incrédulo.

-Pero dijiste que nuestra historia de amor era insoportable.- a Dorian le causó rubor escucharlo referirse a ellos de esa manera.- Eso lo pude escuchar claramente.

-¡Hablaba de este puñetero libro! –Se lo quitó bruscamente de las manos y lo meneó en el aire para hacer énfasis, sin preocuparse de que volviera en buen estado a su legítima dueña.-¡Por Andraste, los romances que describen son malísimos! ¡Nada encaja!

El guerrero meditó durante unos instantes, y luego sonrió. Por fin se relajaba y parecía creerle, era un alivio. Bull rió de buena gana como solía hacer cuando estaban juntos.

-Bueno, con nosotros también hay algo que no encaja.

Juntó las puntas de su pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda formando un círculo, y luego pasó el índice de la otra mano por el círculo. En circunstancias normales lo hubiera regañado por avergonzarle así, pues Dorian se sentía muy herido en su orgullo por el tema en cuestión. Pero dada la situación, estalló en una carcajada.

-Por estas tonterías es por lo que te quiero.

Sonriendo, dejó caer el libro al suelo, ya le compraría otro a Cassandra porque las páginas de ese se habían doblado entre tanto alboroto. Abrazó al qunari con fuerza, y sintió cómo él le respondía de la misma manera.

Era agradable, quería sentir la fuerza de esos brazos muchas veces más.


	8. Bajo la lluvia

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban al tevinterano con fuerza pues la tormenta parecía querer descargar toda su furia sobre él. Estaba empapado y tiritaba sin parar, así que buscaba desesperado un refugio y caminaba a paso ligero.

Una de sus botas se hundió en el barro haciéndole tropezar, y cayó de frente en una pose muy poco heroica. Varias maldiciones tevinteranas salieron de su boca.

— ¡Inquisidora!—Llamó en busca de su amiga, sin acudir nadie en su ayuda. — ¡Varriz, Bull!

Nadie contestó, así que debían estar lejos. Se incorporó a duras penas y reanudó su marcha recordando todos los acontecimientos que le habían llevado hasta allí.

Peleaban contra un grupo de bandidos que se habían refugiado en una montaña. Habían estado asaltando los carromatos de provisiones para la Inquisición y decidieron que el mejor remedio era ponerse ellos mismos a solucionar el problema. Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo.

En un momento determinado del enfrentamiento, la tormenta comenzó y produjo cierta confusión, y mientras escapaba de los fieros sables de unos enemigos, resbaló y cayó por un precipicio. Con cierta fortuna, fue a parar al cauce de un río que entre sus aguas embravecidas lo arrastró.

Cuando se sumergió en las gélidas profundidades del mismo, pensó que iba a morir. La corriente lo empujaba río abajo mientras oía los gritos desesperados de sus compañeros al verle en esa situación. El que más gritaba era Bull, que podría haber hecho ensordecer al mundo con su voz.

Al final, despertó maltrecho en una orilla del río. Por fortuna había sobrevivido, pero debía encontrar refugio lo antes posible. Así que maltrecho se puso en marcha.

Cuando llevaba cerca de una hora andando por el bosque, al fondo vislumbró una casita de madera entre los árboles, ¿le engañaban sus ojos? ¿Estaba delirando?

— ¡Alabado sea el Hacedor! Si esto es obra tuya y me envías la salvación, prometo hacer algo para compensarte.

Ciertamente no era un hombre muy devoto, pero que hubiera sobrevivido y encontrara refugio era todo un milagro. Con respecto a la promesa que le había hecho al Hacedor… Quizás con acabar con Corifeus estaría más que saldada.

Entró en la cabaña ya que no estaba cerrada, por su mal estado era evidente pensar que estaba abandonada. Más al entrar se encontró una sorpresa: ni telarañas, ni polvo, ni ningún signo que delatara que había estado deshabitada durante mucho tiempo. Podía ser que alguien más la utilizara para guarecerse de las inclemencias del tiempo, no obstante como no estaba cerrada no consideraba estar quebrantando ninguna norma de propiedad, ya se encargaría de explicarle su situación al inquilino si llegaba.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba. El frío le había llegado a los huesos y sentía dolor en la garganta. Si no quería enfermar gravemente lo mejor era entrar en calor cuanto antes.

Encendió la chimenea con un hechizo y se quitó la ropa quedándose con la ropa interior para dejarlo todo cerca a secarse. No se sentía del todo cómodo desnudándose, si llegaba el ocupante de la cabaña no quería que lo encontrara en una situación "delicada".

—Veamos qué es lo que hay por aquí. —Se animó a sí mismo a investigar.

Sacó del fondo de un cajón varios libros que se puso a hojear, eran todos sobre magia. Magia de sangre unos cuantos de ellos y además tenían anotaciones en los bordes. Era preocupante.

Volvió a dejar los libros en el fondo del cajón y al depositarlos notó que había algo más ahí dentro, en una esquina. Metió la mano para sacarlo y su sorpresa fue mayor aún con el nuevo descubrimiento: una mandíbula huesuda que tenía pintas de estar allí un tiempo.

—Retiro lo dicho. —Se dirigía al Hacedor, que como se suponía que era omnipresente debería de estarle escuchando. — Esto empieza a ser una broma de muy mal gusto, y yo soy el mago con más mala suerte que existe.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y quién demonios eres?

La voz femenina lo sobresaltó y Dorian dejó caer por accidente la mandíbula al suelo. Se volteó y se encontró con una hermosísima elfa que lo miraba amenazante en la puerta.

—No pretendía molestar, me he encontrado indefenso en el bosque con esta tormenta y me he guarecido aquí.

Se mordió el labio inseguro, no quería desvelarle que era un miembro de la Inquisición. No a una maga de sangre, no podía fiarse de ella.

— ¿Y qué hacías en este bosque?—Avanzó hacia él amenazante, moviendo el bastón que portaba. Su larga melena rubia ondeó con sus pasos. — Nadie se adentra tanto en el bosque, ni siquiera los cazadores.

La joven miró la mandíbula que estaba en el suelo y el cajón, deduciendo de manera acertada que el desconocido había estado husmeando en sus pertenencias. Acto seguido, no lo dudó un segundo y le atacó golpeándole con el bastón. Dorian se derrumbó en el suelo pues no tenía el suyo para defenderse y sabía que dadas las circunstancias tenía todas las de perder. Su única opción era dialogar.

— ¡Detente, por favor!—Aprovechó el atisbo de duda que vio en sus ojos para hablar. — Me atacaron unos bandidos y me tiraron al río dándome por muerto, para deshacerse de mi cadáver. He sobrevivido y he llegado hasta aquí buscando cobijo.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, bajó el arma.

—Muy bien, te creo. —Miró la mandíbula del suelo y se puso muy seria. — Aunque eso no significa que confíe en ti, ¿qué has visto? Has estado husmeando.

—No mucho, me he asustado al ver esto. No sé por qué lo tienes y créeme que no me interesa tampoco averiguarlo. —Mintió Dorian intentando hacerse el ignorante.

La muchacha lo miró de arriba abajo varias veces evaluándolo, ¿podía fiarse de él o no? Claro, que la presencia de un hombre casi desnudo tampoco estaba nada mal, así que no pudo evitar sonreír. Consciente del chequeo al que estaba siendo sometido, Dorian se ruborizó, pero no tenía fuerzas para protestar. Se sentía muy indefenso.

—Si me lo permites, voy a vestirme. —Podía ser que bromear relajara un poco el ambiente. — Se que la presencia de un hombre atractivo como yo te ha dejado sin palabras, así que no esperaré tu respuesta.

La joven rió sin timidez alguna, y no paró de observar a Dorian mientras éste se vestía. Era muy incómodo.

—¿Tu nombre— La elfa volvió a guardar la mandíbula en el cajón mientras formulaba la pregunta.

—Me llamo Dorian. —No pensaba desvelar ningún aspecto más de su vida, ni siquiera que también era mago. No se fiaba de ella para nada. — ¿Y tú?

—Dylanne, encantada. Es bueno tener un poco de compañía, y si es masculina mejor. —La incomodidad de Dorian creció, y eso que él no acostumbraba a sentirse incómodo. — Llevo mucho tiempo sola aquí. Te sacaré algo de comer, debes estar hambriento.

Dylanne se dirigió a un armario y sacó una botella de vino, varios trozos de pan duro, queso y unas manzanas. Lo dispuso todo apeteciblemente sobre la mesa.

—Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.

Se sentó a comer junto a ella, y empezaron a conversar mientras compartían la comida.

Las cosas volvían a marchar bien, a lo mejor el Hacedor sí que estaba ayudando un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Bueno, mi hospitalidad tiene un precio. — Dorian se quedó un poco desconcertado, sonaba a chantaje. — Yo no dejo que te mueras ahí fuera de frío, hambre, o devorado por las bestias. Y tú colaboras conmigo.

—No se en qué podría serte yo de ayuda…

—No mientas, eres tevinterano. Tu acento te delata, fui esclava hace años y los que son como tú no pueden engañarme.

El "como tú" iba cargado de desprecio. Dorian suspiró pensando en que era inútil negarlo, ya había sido descubierto.

—Por lo que dices, quieres que te devuelva el favor basándonos en que soy de Tevinter. Y viendo todos esos libros sobre magia de sangre es fácil adivinar lo que me vas a pedir.

—Necesito poder. —Adelantó ella. — Hay cierto asunto… que me gustaría resolver, pero yo sola es difícil, muy difícil. Si me enseñaras algo de magia de sangre poderosa, algo que me hiciera vencer a otros sin apenas pestañear…

—Siento desilusionarte. — Interrumpió Dorian, irritado. — No nací con el don de la magia, así que no puedo ayudarte.

—Eres un mentiroso, como toda tu gente.

Fuera rugió la tormenta con más fuerza y el sonido de los truenos llenó la estancia. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¿qué era más seguro, quedarse allí con aquella mujer o salir a afrontar cualquier peligro desconocido en medio de la tormenta?

Lejos de allí, tres miembros de la Inquisición recorrían la orilla del río a pie buscando a su compañero desaparecido. Todos estaban francamente abatidos pero sin duda el que más preocupado estaba era Bull.

—El sol empieza a ocultarse. —Anunció la Inquisidora andando pesadamente bajo la lluvia. — No podemos seguir así, hay que volver al campamento. Mañana reanudaremos la búsqueda.

—Id vosotros, yo continuaré un rato más.

La voz del qunari era decidida, pero en su rostro solo se veía temor. Era comprensible, pues las posibilidades de encontrar a Dorian bien eran muy remotas. Lo que más temía era encontrar su cadáver tirado en la orilla, o no encontrarle siquiera.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes pero ya nos hemos alejado bastante del campamento y no es seguro continuar. — Insistió la Inquisidora. — Mandaré un ave mensajera para pedirle a Josephine una expedición que nos ayude y estarán aquí al amanecer. No podemos hacer más.

Varriz por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sin palabras, sólo pudo asentir para expresar su conformidad con la decisión de la Inquisidora.

—Sé que él me buscaría toda la noche si hiciera falta. —Protestó Bull. — No voy a discutir sobre este tema, volved al campamento, pero yo seguiré buscándole.

Y dicho esto, siguió su marcha. Sus compañeros volvieron al campamento y enviaron el mensaje, pero no descansaron, en lugar de eso se hicieron con unas cuantas antorchas y volvieron con Bull para ayudarle a buscar a su amado.

La noche era fría aunque había parado de llover y en el cielo no se veía ninguna estrella. Bull temía que se pusiera a llover de nuevo de un momento a otro.

—Estará bien, ¿verdad? —Le dijo Bull a la noche.— Él es fuerte, así que sólo estará un poco lastimado.

—¿Cómo?

La Inquisidora estaba un poco sorprendida, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Sólo necesito que me digáis que va a estar bien, que va a volver a estar conmigo.

Sus hombros temblaron, conteniendo un sollozo. La Inquisidora lo vio muy vulnerable y verdaderamente indefenso, y sólo pudo abrazarle y prometerle que Dorian volvería a su lado.


End file.
